


Sugar Lips

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, tattooed Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His neighbor is fucking hot. The ink down her arms caught his attention the first time he saw her a week after moving in, what is it, three months ago now. And yeah maybe she caught him staring at her ass and now any time she sees him in the hall she meets him with a scowl. Or maybe she just scowls at everyone cause christ this girl’s got a temper on her. But her hair is soft and her lips are plush and she smiles so wide and giggles so much when she smokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Lips

God her pussy tastes so fucking good. She’s dripping wet and scorching hot against his face, her hips grinding down as she rubs against him. He can’t get enough of this taste, never really been able to describe but it’s something sharp that makes him shiver as he licks up against her. Short trimmed hair, pretty plump pink lips, her thighs smooth against the side of his face. He’s floating a little, maybe they shouldn’t have smoked so much before they finally started this, or maybe it’s cause they smoked so much they finally started this. But he just can’t get enough of her taste, and he’s always loved eating when he’s high but this is something else. Lazy and indulgent, broad flat swipes of his tongue when he can move his head, just sucking and rubbing when she sits down hard enough he can’t move or breathe.

His neighbor is fucking hot. The ink down her arms caught his attention the first time he saw her a week after moving in, what is it, three months ago now. And yeah maybe she caught him staring at her ass and now any time she sees him in the hall she meets him with a scowl. Or maybe she just scowls at everyone cause christ this girl’s got a temper on her. But her hair is soft and her lips are plush and she smiles so wide and giggles so much when she smokes.

He’s got his arms over her calfs, hands running up the backs of her thighs, spreading her ass apart and gripping onto her hips pulling her back. Her knees clasp against the side of his chest as she pushes back and rocks down on his face, stretching along his torso, fingernails scratching his belly and dainty hands come to rest on his thighs while she teases him. He’s got his tongue buried in her pussy but she just licks at his cock, licks and licks, nips at the shaft a little and pulls with her teeth. God she’s wicked, and it just makes him buck his hips up, he’d probably beg but his mouth is too busy on her. They move slow and languid, heavy limbed, static brained, the acrid scent of weed thick in the air still.

It was probably around three a.m. when she had knocked on his door. He was smoking alone, he did that too much. Dean preferred to smoke with other people, but after Cas dropped off a stash he sighed and said he couldn’t stay. So Dean put on Floyd and lit up on his own, he had tomorrow off work and no responsibilities. Round three, or something like that, she knocked on his door. Complained that he was always smoking and she could smell it in the hallway. Asked if he’d sell some to her. He didn’t even know her name, he said. _Meg._

Kneading the soft plump skin of her ass in his hands, her clit piercing clacks against his teeth and he sucks it into his mouth, tugs, tugs, and she moans out a stuttering high sound. Finally her lips seal around his cock, slick hot mouth sinking down on him, one of her hands rolling his balls as she bobs. Flicking his tongue against her piercing, she cants her hips back and scoots a little further up. Sliding his arms between her legs so she can get those warm thighs around his face, she settles even more firmly on him almost suffocating, her small breasts pressed to his belly as she stretches out keeping his cock in her mouth.

He was already a little high and the world was a sleepy fuzzy thing when she pushed through the door to his one room studio apartment and shut it behind her. Yeah, yeah he said he could sell her some or she could just share a little with him now. She flopped down on his futon, arm slung over the back, all spread out as she kicked her shoes off and smiled at him. She had a wicked smile, wide and bright it bared her teeth. _Hello hello is there anyone in there, can you hear me, is there anyone at all._ She rolled her eyes. Floyd, really - It’s a classic - It’s overrated - You shut your mouth - Make me.

Well she wasn’t complaining about the music now, swallowing around his cock, her fingers trailing down in between his legs with the heel of her palm pressed against his balls so he lets his bow legs spread out a little more. The dry pad of a finger pressed light ghosting over his hole, and Dean tips his hips up to say ‘yeah’ cause he’s got his face covered by her and he can’t talk. He wraps his arms up around waist, soft and warm, drags his fingers in lazy trails over her skin.

She pulls off his cock but he’s patient and he knows what’s coming so he lets it twitch against his belly until she gets her lips on him again and there’s a spit slick finger pressing against him, sinking in, and fuck yeah she knows all the right tricks. Presses her nimble fingers in the soft space between his legs and sinks one up into him curling around while her tongue massages his cock.

Dean licks along the wet folds of her pussy and he can’t stop his hips from jerking up, fucking up into her mouth, but he figures she doesn’t mind cause she keeps grinding down against him. He’s a little fuzzy, a little slow, but the taut knot of heat low in his belly is something he knows so he pulls a hand around and cracks it down sharp on her ass. Loud smack resounds in the air and she sits up gasping. Least he’s got enough space to talk now.

“Sweetheart, you keep that up you’re gonna have to wait an hour to ride.”

She looks over her shoulder, dark brown hair all tousled and her colored skin gleams with sweat.

“Too good for you sugar lips?”

“You just know all the dirty tricks.”

“You like it.”

“Yeah I do.”

Getting his hands on her hips he heaves her up and flips her over, crawls between her legs and the cheap futon creaks and dips underneath them. This thing barely holds his weight but she’s tiny and not too much to add - maybe. Slender limbed, pale skin where it’s not inked, metal gleaming between her legs and through her nipples. He crawls up her body, slipping a hand between her thighs and easing his fingers in to her as he licks at her nipples. Her nails are sharp dragging through his hair and across his shoulders, scoring his skin and digging in. Arching up off the futon, biting her lip, she pulls his face down between her tits as he licks and sucks and leaves blossoming red imprints where his mouth was.

His dick needs a break if it’s gonna last longer, even though it’s aching and he just wants to sink into the heat of her body. One of her legs pulls up and wraps around his waist, heel digging in to the small of his back, her little gasps and moans a sweeter soundtrack then even Floyd. And he thinks he’s got her right where he wants her but then her other leg comes up and she tightens them around him and jerks, rolling him over. Except there’s really no where to go over on the folded down futon and he falls to the floor with a thud and a curse.

He might be a little mad except she just rolls right over on top of him, leaning across his body and snagging her jeans that were discarded there, pulling out a condom as she sits on his belly and licks her lips. Her pussy’s so wet it drags along his skin leaving her scent where she’s been. Rolling the condom down on him she drops herself down on him in one sudden movement and his body pushes up off the floor to meet her.

The swirling designs of her tattoos seem to shift and slide across her body as she undulates on top of him, snakes and skulls and spiders creep crawling over her body and her eyes look so dark he swears they flash black at him. Everything feels so goddam intense even though there’s a lag between though and action. There’s an underlying thrum to the world, scratch of cheap carpet under his back and the walls are kind of vibrating.

Dragging his hands up her thighs, tense muscles working, along the curves of her hips and up to the dip of her waist, he digs in to her body and he’s ready to flip her when she grabs his wrists and shoves. Pushes his arms down and pins his wrists next to his head, laying against his torso. Stretched out along him and she’s like a cat, sharp claws extended, you never can trust cats. Snapping her hips down, holding his wrists, her hair fallen across his face smells like the weed they’ve been smoking and something fruity. She kisses rough and hungry, teeth pulling at his lips, sugar lips, tasting herself on him and humming.

Digging his heels against the floor, he bends his knees up and pushes, fucks himself up into the tight clench of her body, so wet he feels her dripping down his balls. And maybe he doesn’t mind being on his back for her, hell maybe he’d spread his legs for her - she seems like the kind of girl that’d own a strap on.

She sucks on his tongue and her grip falters as she shakes apart on top of him, driving his cock up hard and fast. Getting his hands loose, he wraps them around her and pulls her down to his chest, sweat slick bodies sliding easy together, small breasts squashed against him and she’s pressing her face to his neck, biting down the slope of his shoulder.

Sliding his hands down her back he cups the swell of her firm ass and pounds into her a few more times before he loses it, dragging her down onto his lap and releasing in the condom pressed as deep into her pussy as he can, back arching up and she’s blanketing him in heat, but he holds her down against his body. She just lies there a while, her arms splayed out, fingers brushing up and down his arms, lips trailing over his shoulders.

“Hey, you got any snacks?”

“Mm, think I got some chips.”

“I got some Betty Crocker shit at my place, you wanna make cupcakes?”

It’s going on four am, he’s still got a good stash they can finish while they bake, and he feels all loose like he’s been unraveled but his mouth waters and he answers with a, “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
